Freeze Your Brain
by SuperFlashGirl
Summary: Freeze your brain/Suck on that straw get lost in the pain/Happiness comes/When everything numbs/Who needs cocaine/Freeze your brain


**Freeze Your Brain**

 **Supernatural**

 **SUMMARY: Freeze your brain/Suck on that straw get lost in the pain/Happiness comes/When everything numbs/Who needs cocaine/Freeze your brain**

 **NOTES: I was listening to Heathers the Musical and this song made me think of Dean. I didn't want to do a Heathers AU, so I thought I'd do a short story about the boys watching the musical. This fic is set sometime between seasons 10 and 11.**

 **WARNINGS: Minor spoilers for Heathers, I guess. It's just the song lyrics though so it's probably not too bad.**

* * *

They'd been working a case at some high school in Texas for a week. For the past two weeks the students starring in the school's production of _Heathers_ have been turning up dead. One Heather, a football player, and an understudy later, the Winchesters got involved. They told the students that cancelling the show would probably be the best idea, but no, "the show must go on" and all that.

After solving the case and killing the monster – the ghost of an old student named Katherine who accidentally used a real knife during a production of Romeo and Juliet – the theatre teacher offered them free tickets to the show. Sam insisted on staying to watch. Dean only agreed because they didn't have anything else to do that night and he remembered watching and liking the movie the one time he saw it on TV when he was in high school.

The show was actually pretty good. Veronica, played by a student named Sarah according to the playbill, was a great singer and _Candy Store_ was the best song in the musical so far. Also the fact that the opening lyrics to one of the songs was people repeatedly singing "Holy shit" was very entertaining. Then came _Freeze Your Brain_.

 _I've been through ten high schools_

 _They start to get blurry_

 _No point planting roots cause your gone in a hurry_

 _My dad keeps to suitcases packed in the den_

 _So it's only a matter of when_

Dean related to those lyrics. By the time he dropped out of high school the Winchester had already stopped counting how many schools he and Sam had been to, and he had also forgotten what grade he was in when he stopped trying to make friends. They never unpacked their suitcases into the motel's closet or drawers because the brothers would immediately have to get in the car when John finished the hunt.

 _I don't learn the names_

 _Don't bother with faces_

 _All I can trust is this concrete oasis_

 _It seems every time I'm about to despair_

 _There's a 7-Eleven right there_

 _Each store is the same from Las Vegas to Boston_

 _Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in_

 _I pray at my alter of slush_

 _Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush_

While it may not have been a 7-Eleven, every town did have a diner. The smell of greasy burgers, some beer, cute waitresses, and classic music were some of the things that always seemed to be there. No matter which state they were in the Winchesters could count on a classic small town diner to be there. The thought was comforting.

 _Freeze your brain_

 _Suck on that straw get lost in the pain_

 _Happiness comes_

 _When everything numbs_

 _Who needs cocaine?_

 _Freeze your brain_

 _Freeze your brain_

A bottle of beer was always nice. He'd forget how painful everything is for a short time and drunkenly sing karaoke.

 _When mom was alive we lived halfway normal_

 _Now its just me and my dad we're less formal_

 _I learned to cook pasta I learned to pay rent_

 _Learned the world doesn't owe you a cent_

That part hit close to home a little too much. He remembered Mary, her cooking, her voice, her smile. His family was so happy. Then she died and you already know the story. John would go hunt monsters and try to find the demon that killed her, and Dean would have to look after his baby brother. He had learned how to cook most food when he was ten and how to shoot a gun years before that.

 _You're planning your future_

 _Veronica Sawyer_

 _You'll go to some college and marry a lawyer_

 _But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls_

 _So you'd better start building your walls_

He had given a similar speech to Sam once. Sam had expressed wanting to go to college and stop hunting and Dean had told him to be realistic. A year later Sam had packed up and gone to Stanford.

 _"Saving people, hunting things. The family business"._

Sam went to college and fell in love with a girl, then she died leading to over ten years of the brothers hunting monsters. They would save the world, die, and kill things in between. No matter what they did, something word ending would occur and the brothers would have to stop it. It was an endless cycle of death and misery.

 _Freeze your brain_

 _Swim in the ice get lost in the pain_

 _Shut your eyes tight_

 _Till you vanish from sight_

 _Let nothing remain_

 _Freeze your brain_

 _Shatter your skull fight pain with more pain_

 _Forget who you are_

 _Unburden your load_

 _Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road_

 _When that voice in your head says you're better off dead_

 _Don't open a vein_

 _Just freeze your brain_

 _Freeze your brain_

 _Go on and freeze your brain_

Dean wanted the song to end. Screw slushees, this song was about alcohol.

 _Try it_

Dean needed a drink. He hoped the rest of the musical wasn't as depressing as this.

* * *

 **I highly recommend the movie and musical. They're dark, funny, and perfect for people who love a little murder in their stories. Feel free to check them out.**


End file.
